


For Always and Forever

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Bad things usually happen if one doesn’t think and acts on a whim.  Could one little not thought out thing put Harry in danger of losing his best friend?  Maybe not thinking could have been the best thing he had ever done.





	1. Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


The night was moist and the air was humid from the rain storm. It was pretty cool outside for the end of June, but it was a good excuse to stay in bed longer. Harry was very happy to have an excuse to just lie under the covers and just have time to think. Think. That’s exactly what Harry needed and what he didn’t do last night. Think. 

Harry reached for his glasses that sat on the bedside table. He squinted in the late morning light that streamed in through his window. Harry sighed as he ran his hands though his messy hair and sat up in his bed. He looked around his small room in dismay. Unfortunately, he had to stay at his aunt and uncle’s house one last time, but fortunately, he didn’t have to stay at the Burrow. He knew he couldn’t face Ron yet. Eventually he would have to, but not yet.

Sighing again, Harry got up and pulled on a pair of jeans. Just as he was heading towards the door, there was a tentative know on it. Harry opened the door to find Aunt Petunia standing there. 

"You had a phone call earlier. He said he needed to talk to you and he was going to call back. Said his name was Ron." For a second Harry just stared back at his aunt, mouth slightly open.

"Er, thanks Aunt Petunia. Did he say when he’d call back?"

"Well, he called about twenty minutes ago, so he should be calling again soon." She paused while Harry gulped, then continued, "Your uncle and Dudley went out for a bit, don don’t worry about them." Harry managed a slight smile and shook his head. Then, from downstairs, the phone rang. Harry started to look very nervous and paled a bit. 

"I’ll go answer it and come get you ok?" Aunt Petunia smiled and awkwardly patted Harry’s shoulder. She then turned and went to answer the phone. In a couple of minutes Aunt Petunia came and got Harry, who reluctantly walked downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Harry was trying not to sounds too nervous about talking to Ron.

"Harry? Is that you? It’s Ron." Harry winced at hearing Ron’s voice. At least this time he wasn’t shouting.

"Yea, it’s me Ron, "he answered meekly.

"Harry, we need to talk," Ron’s voice was very serious and Harry cringed again. He knew what was coming. Luckily, his aunt had just gotten a cordless phone, so Harry started towards the couch in the sitting room.

"Uh Ron, hold on a sec, k?"

"Don’t stall Harry."Harry sat on the couch and put the phone down quick.

"It ok Aunt Petunia, you can go. Plus, I need to get some things worked out with Ron.

"Alright Harry," she nodded, "If you need anything, I’ll be in the kitchen." harry nodded and picked up the phone again.

"Still there?"

"Yea."

"Er...ok....."

"Harry, why? Why did you do that?" 

"Do what?" Harry was actually confused and thought Ron was talking about him talking to Aunt Petunia. "Talk to Aunt Petunia?"

"Well, that’s weird, but you know what I’m talking about."

"I do?"

"Harry, stop playing dumb! I’m talking about last night!"

"Oh." Harry’s stomach dropped. He was starting to feel a little queasy. He didn’t know what else to say. His mouth felt dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

 

"Harry? You still there?" Ron asked after a while.

"Yea, still here," Harry croaked.

"So? Are you gonna tell me or what?" Ron asked a little impatiently.

"Well, I uh...." Harry just couldn’t find the words to explain himself to Ron. He then heard Ron snort.

"Amazing. Absolutely bloody amazing! You can fight off Death Eaters, dementors and You-Know-Who, but you can’t just answer my question as to why you kissed me last night, then apparated away."

Harry sat there, listening to everything his friend was saying. Everything Ron said was true. Harry didn’t know why he couldn’t have just answered Ron. Maybe it was shame. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to lose his best friend, or a mix of both. After a slight pause, Harry spoke.

"Ron, I’m really sorry for what I did last night. I really hope you’re not mad and that we can still be friends. I mean, of course we’ll still be friends! It’s just, last night I wasn’t thinking and slipped and then the whole kiss thing and I panicked and ran. I’m really sorry. Please don’t be mad. There’s more to the story, but I can’t tell you." Everything came out in a rush. Harry was very much relieved to get all that out. Then a thought dawned on Harry.

"Wait, Ron, how’d you get my number?"

Ron laughed. "You gave it to me a few years back remember?"

"Oh yea. That’s right."

There was an awkward silence for a minute or so.

"You’re not mad at me are you?" harry asked again.

"Harry, all the answers to all your questions are right outside your front door." Harry heard a click as Ron hung up. He kept the phone to his ear, hoping Ron hadn’t really hung up. After a while thought, Harry hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. He then rushed to the front door and yanked it open. Sure enough, all the answers to Harry’s questions were right there. 

Ron was standing there smiling. 

"Ron," Harry breathed. It was half answer, half question. Without thinking, without having to think, Harry flung his arms around Ron’s neck in a hug an Ron wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

"So you’re not mad?" Harry asked again, smiling.

Ron laughed and pressed his forehead to Harry’s. "Of course not silly! But you waited all too long to let me know how you feel." And Ron pressed his lips to Harry’s. It was a slow, sweet kiss, but it only lasted a few seconds.

"You’re so right," Harry said as they broke apart.

"Bout what?"

"That was the answer to all my questions and more!" Harry kissed Ron again.

*~*

Meanwhile, Petunia Dursley watched everything from her cracked open kitchen door. She had also eavesdropped on her nephew’s phone conversation, but she’d never let him know that. She was very happy for Harry though. She’d never seen him look so happy. She decided not to be nosy anymore and shut the door when Harry and his friend’s foreheads were pressed together and their faces dangerously close.

"I’ll go make some lemonade!" She thought to herself

*~*

As Harry and Ron broke from their second kiss, Harry pulled Ron in the house. They sat on the couch and talked.

"So Harry, how long have you liked me?" Ron laced his fingers with Harry’s.

"Mmmm..... since fifth year. How long have you liked me?"

"From the moment we met." Harry was so touched by this he couldn’t help but smile.

"You know Ron, through everything over the years, through all this stuff with Voldemort and all the drama with school, you and Hermione have always stuck by me. I’m so glad to have you guys as friends. Especially you Ron." Harry couldn’t help but let a tear slide down his face, which Ron brushed away. Ron cupped Harry’s face in his hands.

"Oh Harry! You know me ad Hermione will always be here for you! Especially me. For always and forever." He brushed another tear from Harry’s cheek and kissed him lightly.

"Harry, you uncle just phoned and........" Aunt Petunia stopped short when she saw Harry and Ron break apart. Harry looked up at his aunt when he heard her.

"Uh, your uncle just phoned to say that him and Dudley were stuck in London so they are staying the night there. Your friend can stay for dinner if he wants."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia. Ron do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure, that’d be great! Lemme just call my mum k? Well, can I use your fireplace?"

"Yea, sure. Wait, the phone rang?" Harry turned to his aunt, a questioning look o his face.

"Yes, it did. You were just busy though, so you probably didn’t hear it."

Harry blushed. "Er, yea.....busy."

"Harry, come into the kitchen with me. I need a little help with dinner."

"Ok." With one last look back at Ron, who had his head in the fireplace and was talking (more like slightly arguing) with his mum, Harry followed his Aunt into the kitchen.

"Harry, I just want to let you know that I’m happy for you and you have my support." Harry looked up from his chopping. He had a warm feeling toward his aunt when she said that. He also noticed how different she had been without Uncle Vernon or Dudley around.

"Thanks!" He smiled and continued chopping. After a while, Ron came into the kitchen frowning and his ears red. He crossed his arms across his chest as he sat heavily in a kitchen chair.

"What’s wrong?" Harry asked, back towards Ron.

"Nothing," he huffed. "Mum’s just being all mumish. She went off on me for coming over here without telling her, but I really only was gonna be here a couple minutes. I told her I’d explain everything later, when I got home."

"Ok. Did she give you the whole ‘It’s not safe with Voldemort and the war and blah blah blah...’ spiel?"

"Yep. Pretty much. She’ll understand when I talk to her though."

"Ok. Does she know about us and that we’re.....you know....."

"She knows about me yes, but you, no. As for ‘us’, she doesn’t know yet, but like I said, she will after I talk to her. So whatcha makin’?"

"Baked chicken with Rosemary potatoes," Aunt Petunia answered.

"Sounds good!" Ron said cheerily.

*~*

 

They ate dinner happily that night, Ron, Petunia and Harry. Ron got to know Harry’s aunt a lot better and now had a better opinion of her. Petunia’s views also started to change dramatically towards her nephew’s friends and new boyfriend. Harry was just glad that now, for once, his aunt was not so hostile towards him and she was now being, well, loving. This day couldn’t have gotten any better for Harry.

Sadly, the night had to end. Ron stayed for pudding and then had to leave, promising he’d come back the next day. It was about ten p.m. when Ron finally left, giving Harry a mind boggling snog right before. Harry went to bed happy that night. And for once, not thinking came in handy.


	2. Lunch and a Question

  


* Five Years Later*

 

Twenty two year old Harry Potter let himself into the front door of number 4 Privet Drive. His Uncle Vernon was sitting on the love seat watching tv when Harry walked in. He smiled at his uncle while he removed his coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door and in turn got a glare. Harry sighed. After five years of being out of the Dursley’s house, Harry figured Uncle Vernon may have changed, but he hadn’t.

"Harry? Is that you?" Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen.

"Yea, it’s me," he responded as he walked into the white kitchen.

"How are you love?" Aunt Petunia hugged Harry as he walked in.

"I’m good." He hugged her back.. "You?"

"Oh, very good. I’m so glad you could make it!"

"Oh of course. The Ministry gave me the day off anyways." Harry now worked part time as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. He also was on the British International qudditch team.

"Ah. Well sit down, the tea’s getting cold." Harry and his aunt sat next to each other at the small square table in the dining area of the kitchen. On a plate there were biscuits with raspberry jam and in front of them was a steaming cup of tea.

"So Harry," Aunt Petunia said while taking a sip of tea, "You said you needed to tell me something?"

"Uh yea," he paused while taking a sip himself, "I wanted to tell you that I am going to ask Ron to marry me." He looked up at his aunt expectantly.

"Oh Harry! That’s wonderful!" She grabbed his hands in hers and squeezed them. She was smiling so widely that Harry could see the crinkles on the sides of her eyes. He couldn’t help not to smile himself. "And if you don’t mind me saying, it’s about time. After all those years of dating, I would have thought you’d have asked him a long while ago! How many years exactly have you been dating Ron?"

"Five. And yea, I guess it’s about time we got married right?"

"Yes, yes it is. But after dating for five years, haven’t you two ever.....?"

Harry’s eyes got wide at the question his aunt just asked and in a hurried tone replied, "No! Oh no, no, no, no, no!" He shook his head vigorously.

"Oh. I see. Just how did the whole thing start between you two anyways?"

"Well, it all started one night when I wasn’t exactly thinking...."

 

 

*~* Flashback*~*

It was the end of June and Harry was at the Burrow visiting Ron and the rest of the Weasleys for the day. It was about nine at night and it was raining out. Most of the family (those that still lived there), were doing various activities while sitting comfortably in front of the fire in the living room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch playing chess, Hermione and Ginny were talking quietly in a corner and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were reading by the fire.

The clock struck 10. Molly and Arthur had gone into the kitchen for tea, leaving the kids by themselves. Harry was staring intently at Ron. He looked so cute when he was concentrating on a chess move. As the clock chimed, Harry looked up at the time. He had to leave soon. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay there on the couch with Ron all night. He would stay just a few minutes longer, so they could finish their game. 

It was 10:15 now. Harry looked at Ron again (for probably the millionth time within the last 30 minutes). He then looked at the corner where Ginny and Hermione were. Or, had been. Where could they have gotten to? It didn’t matter. The clock chimed again. Was it already 10:30? He really had to get home now. Or did he? Harry was waging an internal battle with himself and eventually his common sense won and he had decided to leave.

"I gotta go home now Ron." Harry said a little dejectedly. He noticed that Ron’s face fell slightly. "I’m really sorry." Before Ron could say anything, Harry grabbed his face and pressed his lips against Ron’s hard. Harry’s senses soon recovered and he stood up suddenly, a look of shock plastering his face. Ron looked confused, shocked and pleased all at the same time. Harry didn’t have to think about his next move as he ran to the door, yanked it open and apparated away in the rain, leaving a slightly distraught Ron behind.

*~*

"Harry? Are you alright?" Petunia asked, concern in her voice.

"Wha—? Oh yea. I’m fine. Just remembering is all. Now, I need a little help with this marriage proposal...."

 

 

*~*

"Harry? Where are we going?" Ron laughed as he was being pulled along a sidewalk in London.

"You’ll see!" Harry winked. He couldn’t contain his excitement and nervousness. For the most part he was nervous though.

"Harry!" Ron whined. He really wished he knew what was happening. 

"We’re here!" Harry announced as him, Ron, Petunia, Arthur and Molly Weasley stood in front of a small café. 

"What are we doing here?" Ron was still clueless sometimes.

"We’re eating lunch!" Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less.

"Well if we’re just eating lunch then why did my mum, dad, and your aunt come? No offense."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "They are here for a good reason now let’s go in shall we?" Harry opened the door and everyone went inside.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. We’ve been expecting you," A cool female voice said as Harry entered the café. "Right this way please." Harry and everyone followed the blonde woman to a table big enough for the five of them. 

As soon as they were seated Ron looked around at the people sitting at the various tables. There was a couple sitting by the wall. The man had dark red hair and the woman blonde, but their faces were covered by menus. There were also two other men and two women sitting by the couple, but strangely enough, their faces were all covered by menus also. In the table next to theirs sat a woman with long red hair that hung in curls under her big, white, floppy hat. She also had on big black sunglasses that hid half of her face. She was wearing bright red lipstick and a white summer dress with a black flowery pattern on it. She looked strangely familiar.

"Hey Harry?" Ron turned his head to his right side now.

"Yea Ron?" Harry replied smiling as he grabbed Ron’s hand.

"That woman over there almost looks like Gin......"

"Why would Ginny be here love?" Harry kept his smile plastered to his face and just squeezed Ron’s hand. Just then Ron spotted someone else who looked oddly familiar. 

It was a woman with brown hair that was in spiral curls. She had sunglasses on so he couldn’t see her eyes, but he didn’t have to. She looked really nice in the light pink dress she wore. This time there was no denying who it was. 

"Harry," Ron said again.

"Hmmmm?"

"Hermione is over there! Why didn’t you tell me?"

"Uh...it was a surprise. For your surprise!" Harry slipped his hand out of Ron’s.

"My surprise?" 

Harry looked at Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and his aunt nervously. They all gave him a nod of encouragement. He smiled weakly back then cleared his throat rather loudly. That was the signal. The other occupants of the restaurant then lowered their menus or sunglasses and looked at Harry. Ron gasped as he saw all the members of his family sitting in the café.

"Ha-Harry?" Ron croaked, "What’s going on? What’s the surprise?"

Harry slid off his chair and kneeled on the floor by Ron’s legs and he grabbed Ron’s hands in his slightly shaking ones. "Ron, you know I love you more than anything in this world. I think we’ve dated for quite long enough and I have decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Ronald Weasley, will you marry me?"


End file.
